Oh no! Earth is in trouble!
by Hyne's Descendant
Summary: Kuja and sephiroth came to Earth to work out their best and biggest plan ever! What's gonna happen when these two infamous villains work together?? And what about the dream...? Doesn't it sound familiar... And uh... I have replaced the fifth chapter...
1. Prologue

Ermm. This is the re-write version. I read the original story, and suddenly realised how stupid it was. Maybe this isn't so good either, but at least I hink it's a little bit better than before. After all, English is not my first language. There's a little bit of changes in this re-write version, but it won't make much difference. Please review after you finish. Well. Enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own final Fnatasy.  
  
  
  
Oh no! Earth is in trouble! Prologue  
  
Kuja slowly sat up and looked around the gloomy interior of Iifa Tree. "Urgh." he groaned at his bruised back, which was the result of a hundred feet fall. In addition of that, his clear and smooth face was wounded and scratched all over! What if. it'd leave scars? His face would be ruined! It was all that monkey-tail's fault and his heroic companions. Kuja clenched his knuckles till they gone white.  
  
Then, his eyes fell onto the spot where Zidane had just sat. Actually, he was quite shocked to see that blondie came for him. For a moment, he was quite touched, and thought of giving up his new plan. Luckily, he didn't. He had to pretend losing to that blondie, and that was the worst thing he had ever done in his entire life. If that's not enough, he also had to listen to Zidane's words that almost turned him into a good-guy. Luckily not many people saw it. If not, his reputation would definitely go down and if he really changed hs mind, all his efforts would be a waste.  
  
For no apparent reason, Kuja suddenly laughed. There's only one word to explain his new plan; perfect, or you could also say flawless, and even extraordinary, or grandiose or brilliant. or wuteva that sounds good. He had just discovered a new world - thanks to his unlimited talents and abilities, not to mention intelligence. It was called Earth. In order to accomplish his plan, he had gottten himself a new acquitance, whose identity would remain secret for the sake of surprise.  
  
"Behold!" Kuja said grandly to no one in particular. "Thus begin my domination on Earth." Then, he laughed and rose to his feet.  
  
BUMP!  
  
"Damn!" His head had just bumped onto the vines - or roots, whatever - of Iifa Tree, which for no apparent reason had lunged towards him and Zidane. That blondie had left and saved himself upon thinking that Kuja was dead, leaving him all alone. Such a good lil' brother he is. But of course, it was all a part of the brilliant plan.  
  
Then, he burst out laughing and teleported himself to Invincible for his next step.  
  
Zidane sneezed for the fith times. He was sure someone had been talking about him. But who? He sure hoped it was her beloved Dagger talking about his bravery and unlimited strength to her female friends. It'd surely boost up his reputation among girls.  
  
He was walking slowly along a ravine that led away from Iifa Tree. His body was scratched all over and his clothes were torn. This was one condition he never wanted any girl see him. He was tired, thirsty and hungry. His belly groaned for he didn't know how many times, and finally gave up walking. With an exasperated sigh, he sat heavily on the ground. Another groan from his stomach made him sigh even more.  
  
"Damn," he muttered. When he left his friends to look for Kuja, he didn't exactly think that they would really go and left him, especially Dagger. When the Red Rose departed, he was looking hopefully at her, wishing that she would suddenly jumped off the ship and said how much she loved him and went with him to find Kuja. VERY unfortunately, she didn't. Perhaps it was the best for her. She's a princess after all. And he's just a thief, though of a high-class one. The thought brought him even more despair. With a groan, he lied on the rocky ground.  
  
"Giving up at last?" It was Mikoto, his supposed-to-be little sister. She was grinning at him. He couldn't understand how she didn't get tired and hungry. Maybe it was one of her special abilities - to bear hunger so that she could stand not eating for days and keep her figure slim and firm, or maybe to bear tire so that she could pick on the weaker people anytime, anyplace. "What happened to your boost up strength? Where's that over- spirited man who could walk across the Mist Continent within one day without rest? Could he possibly be lying exhausted on the gound after walking for a couple of miles?"  
  
Zidane looked up with tired eyes at the girl. She can't believe that once quiet and shy girl could become *this * bad. "You're soo cruel," he accused.  
  
The girl laughed. He groaned and looked away, and his eyes fell onto a blue moving object at the sky. He looked closely at it as it came closer. It was the Invincible.  
  
He almost choked with joy. His friends had finally come for him. "Heyyy!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "I'm here!" He stood up and waved his hands wildly in the air. "I knew they would come for me," he said, smiling winsomly at Mikoto.  
  
The girl smiled back. "Oh yeah?" She pointed one finger upwards and Zidane saw the airship flew over, and past them until it faded from his sight. "It seems that the Invincible is invisible."  
  
"Noooooooooooo.." Zidane cried in despair. "Come back!"  
  
Mikoto laughed.  
  
Zidane sighed and sat heavily on the ground. He looked first at his sister and then at the spot where he had seen Invincible. "What had I done? Why do I have to be punished this cruelly? Whyyy???"  
  
Kuja froze. For a moment, he thouhgt he had just heard Zidane's voice. He shrugged it off quickly and told himself that he was hearing things. He had far more important thing to think about. Then, he suddenly felt like laughing, and laughed his usual bad-guy's laugh. Even as he laughed, the Invincible sped of towards its destination - Shimmering Island, or what was left of it. 


	2. New friend

Ugh. sorry very much about the prologue. You must be kinda dizzy reading it. well, here goes Chapter 1!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fanatsy  
  
Oh no! Earth is in trouble! Chapter 1: My friend  
  
Kuja was floating in the air above Shimmering Island, waiting impatiently for his new acquintance. He didn't know what was holding that guy. They had promised to meet each other at noon, but he had been late for about an hour. If that guy don't show up soon, Kuja was certain he'd end up swimming in the ocean. He had been casting float ten times already, and using teleport ate a LOT of MPs, not to mention the curagas to heal his wounds. His MP had gone as low as 15. It wouldn't be as bad if he had at least one Ether.  
  
Kuja was grumbling to himself when suddenly the air before him shimmered and there appeared a man in black cape. His blue-green eyes were cold as winter's frost. His long silvery hair fell down his shoulders and along his back. He smiled when he saw Kuja, a lopsided smile that didn't touch his eyes. "Greetings Kuja," he said.  
  
"Oh, hi, Sephy," Kuja said sardonically. "What kept you so long?"  
  
"Sephy?" the man in black cape exclaimed, his veins twitching violently. "Nobody had ever called me Sephy!" he shouted. "I am Se-phi-roth, the one- winged angel, you damn sissy!!"  
  
"Sissy?" It was Kuja's veins' turn to twitch violently.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Sephiroth said coldly. "You're the one who-" His words were broken off by Kuja's sudden punch on his face. He swore, and punched the other man on his stomach, staggering him.  
  
Kuja was about to counter attack when he suddenly lost his balance. Before long, he was falling rapidly towards the ocean. He quickly casted float on himself but to his despair, it missed. That was a total humiliation. He had never missed before. A few seconds later, he fell unceremoniously into the water.  
  
Sephiroth, who had been watching without doing any effort to save him, burst out laughing. "Good for you!!"  
  
Kuja gritted his teeth. "It was all your fault!!" he said, doing his best to stay afloat. The wave was incredibly strong, and kept pulling him into the water. "You're the one who're late, causing me to waste all my MPs to keep me floating on air!"  
  
"Why didn't you just sit quietly in your airship?" Sephiroth asked, pointing towards Invincible, which Kuja had left on the shore.  
  
Kuja kept quiet. He didn't really thought of that. He liked flying so much till he forgot that.  
  
"Look out!!"  
  
"What?" Kuja snapped, annoyed that his thought was interrupted. He looked around to see what Sephiroth was fussing about. His eyes went wide as he saw a vicious shark moving rapidly towards him. Its jaw was full with savage-looking teeth. Instinctively, he casted Blizzard, and the shark froze, along with the water around it.  
  
Kuja sighed in relief and quickly casted float, and this time succeeded. Slowly, he rose higher and higher, until he was face to face with Sephiroth. "Why didn't you help me?" he demanded breathlessly. His pale face had turned red with anger.  
  
Sephiroth smirked. "Why should I?" he said. Kuja was about to answer his question with a punch when he said, "We'd better stop arguing. Come on, let's go already! Where's the teleportation device, anyway?"  
  
Kuja's face, which had been crimson before, turned back to its normal color. Then, he laughed his usual bad-guy laughed. "Yeah, you're right, we should get going. I can't wait to see Zidane's expression when he finds out what I had been doing after my feigned defeat," he said and began to search something in his pocket. Sometime later, he took out a crystal emitting a soft blue light. He stretched his arm forward and the light suddenly grew brighter and brighter. The light began to pulsate, illuminating the whole area. The next thing they knew, there was a big screen in front of them, with series of small squares outlined by dark blue lines that seemed to be a keyboard of some kind.  
  
"Good evening, gentlemen," the computer said with a child-like voice, "and welcome. My, my. it had been years since I had talked to someone. A group of people had used me recently, but they never talked to me. How very inconsiderate of them. And the island was destroyed! Do you have any idea who could have done that terrible thing? If I ever meet him, I'd make him suf-"  
  
"Silence!" Kuja said, annoyed. That was one problem with that teleportation device. It had such a BIG mouth. But still, of course it didn't even have a mouth.  
  
"Alright." the computer said, its voice sad and injured. "It just that I didn't have any friend. I am so lonely here in the middle of an ocean, especially since the island was destroyed. At least I used to talk with the animals there, and sometimes the birds. Since the island was destroyed, nobody ever came here anymore, not even the fishes. They're too afraid to come."  
  
"No, you're wrong," Kuja said, his face serious. "A shark just came by. But I don't think it'd like to talk with you, though." You're too talkative for his kind, he thought. He wanted to say it out loud, but afraid that it'd hurt the computer's feeling.  
  
"Why?" the computer said with an injured tone again.  
  
Kuja sighed. "Nevermind. Now would you stop talking? I want you to send us somewhere." He reached out his hand and typed the word 'Prime Dimension' and 'Earth', on the keyboard-like thing and pressed 'enter'.  
  
"Please wait. please wait. please wait." the computer repeated those words continuously for at least 30 times.  
  
"Could you shut that damn thing up?" Sephiroth asked covering his ears with his hands.  
  
Kuja shrugged. "Go find the speaker. It must be somewhere around."  
  
"OK," the computer said, and there on the screen was the map of Earth.  
  
"Impressive," Sephiroth murmured.  
  
"Yeah," the computer said. "This is Earth. It has seven continents; Asia, the largest one," the continent suddenly lighted up, "Africa, North and South America, Europe, Australia, and the icy Antartica." All the continents lighted up in order. "It is located in the Solar System, 150 000 000 km from the Sun. Its population is over."  
  
"Shut up!" Kuja snapped. "Just send us there!"  
  
"Wait a sec." Sephiroth said, eyeing Kuja up and down several times. "I don't think your clothes would be proper there. It's too." He was about to say weird, even ugly, but thought against it. Kuja might give him a blast of his Ultima if he did. ".atrractive." That's one good way to put it. Those clothes would surely attract people's attention.  
  
"Attractive?" Kuja frowned thoughtfully. "Yeah, I think you're right. My clothes are simply too attractive for those low-taste people." He turned to the computer. "Could you tell us what's the most fashionable clothes on this Earth?"  
  
"Certainly, good sirs." Then, there appeared several pictures of clothes, along with their models on the screen. There were variety of clothes there, even gowns and skirts. There were also a tuxedo, traditional clothes like kimono, saree and cheongsam.  
  
Both Kuja and Sephiroth looked at the screen thoughtfully. Their eyes were set on a teenager model with brown hair. He was wearing a black leather jacket, along with a grey shirt and black leather pants. A gunblade was resting on his shoulder.  
  
"I think I'll choose this," Kuja said to Sephiroth. He pressed the picture lightly. "What d'you think?"  
  
Sephiroth shrugged. "Okay I guess."  
  
"It's still not as good as my clothes, however." Kuja said almost regretfully.  
  
"That," the computer began, " is Squall Leonheart, a SeeD from Balamb Garden. The gunblade in his hand was called 'Lion Heart'. He and his compa- "  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Just shut up." Kuja said, flipped once and then, he was wearing the new clothes, along with the Lion Heart in his hand. After slashing the sword in the air several times, he sheathed it into an invisible scabbard, and the gunblade disappeared. Then, he turned to face the computer. "Next time, don't talk too much."  
  
"But." the computer protested with the same injured tone. "Fine," it said, its voice stern and unforgiving. "Just choose your exact destination." The map replaced the pictures.  
  
"Herrmmmm." Kuja looked thoughtfully at the map before him. He couldn't tell which one was the best place to start his domination. He looked at Asia. Since it was the biggest continent, it surely would be the best site. He looked carefully at the continent. It was big, all right. He looked uncertainly at the map before his eyes finallly fell on a small peninsula at the southern tip of the continent. He thought for a moment. "Nah," he said at last and pressed at the peninsula.  
  
"Malaysia," the computer said. "Thank you for using me. Enjoy your trip!"  
  
Then, a white bluish light came out of the screen. It was blindingly bright and enveloped them both. Everything became invisible and that's when they heard someone laughing, a shrill sound that pierced their ears like needles - a sword-size needle, that is.  
  
"Where the heck did that laugh come from?" Sephiroth asked.  
  
"Beats me," Kuja replied. "Wait," he gasped suddenly as he suddenly remembered something. "I think it was the computer!"  
  
The laughter grew even worse. Then, they vanished from Gaia. 


	3. I'm here!

Finally. the second chapter. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy.  
  
Oh no! Earth is in Trouble! Chapter 2 : I'm here!!  
  
Sephiroth and Kuja blinked. Their eyes were blinded for a while due to the blue-white light that surrounded them. Instinctively, they closed their eyes. The maniacal laughter had disappeared, only to be replaced by rumbling thunders, howling winds and some other unidentified noises. Kuja covered his ears with his hands to ward off the noise, but it didn't do him much good.  
  
After what it seemed like eternity, all the noises began to subside. Kuja removed his hands and opened his eyes gratefully, looking around. The view was quite good, with towering mountains far away, green trees, colourful flowers and not to forget those noisy birds chirping around him. He looked at them in annoynment, wondering what possesed them to go flying around him. One of them flew just in front of his face and then swept down near his feet. He looked down and that's when he realized where he was; 50 feet above the ground, standing on a black, slippery and pointed roof.  
  
"ROOF??!!" he exclaimed in shock. As soon as he discovered the fact, his balance suddenly vanished. He began to fall backwards, his hands flailing madly for something to hold on. At last, his hands found Sephiroth's long silvery hair and tugged them, causing his poor friend to lose his balance too.  
  
"Hey! Stop that!" Sephiroth snapped as he tried to balance himself. He pulled back his long silver hair, along with Kuja, and freed them from his grasp. "If you ever do that again.I'll rip your damn head of your damn body!"  
  
"Ch'. Don't be so angry.."  
  
"Why shouldn't I? After all, you're the one who made us end up on this roof, 70 feet above the ground. If I ever fall down, I swear that my ghost would haunt you forever!!" Sephiroth shouted at the top of his lungs, his face red with anger.  
  
"You're exaggerating. It's only 50."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"You know what? When I was about to fall, I actually thought your hair was Rapuzel's. Long, beautiful hair, waiting for me to grab onto."  
  
"Shut your mouth," Sephiroth warned ominously, veins twitching wildly.  
  
"Ch', never thought the cool and all-macho Sephiroth would act this way.. The number of your fans would be decreased," Kuja smiled with his infamous lopsided smile.  
  
Sephiroth ignored his companion. "Do you think that computer sent us up here purposely? You know, because you're shouting and all."  
  
"Naturally." Kuja shrugged. "That computer could be too sensitive sometimes."  
  
"Never thought a computer could be sensitive."  
  
"It's a one of a kind." Kuja looked around him. "How'd we get off this roof?"  
  
Sephiroth gathered his balance and walked carefully towards the far end of the roof on his right. He walked to the edge of the roof and looked down.  
  
Kuja was walking towards Sephiroth when the guy suddenly jumped off the roof edge. "Hey! Are you out of your mind?" he quickly went to the spot where Sephiroth was standing just a second ago and looked down. He was expecting to see his companion lying sprawled on the ground, his life gone out of him. Instead, Sephiroth was hanging onto a balcony. In a second, he swung himself upwards, and landed on the balcony, waving enthusiastically at Kuja.  
  
"Come down here if you're good - or brave enough!" Sephiroth called after him.  
  
"Hmph! Piece of cake." Kuja jumped towards the balcony, flipped once in the air, and the next thing Sephiroth knew, the guy was already standing next to him. "Impressive, isn't it?" Kuja tossed his hair.  
  
Sephiroth ignored Kuja and turned to look at the house compound, which was VERY big. There were variety of flowers, trees, and also a small pond. "Whose noble house is this anyway?" He asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Who knows," Kuja said. "Quite an adequate compound, I must say." He said it somehow grudgingly.  
  
"Sounds like you're jealous."  
  
"Maybe. It's bigger than my Auction House back in Treno."  
  
"I didn't know you have one."  
  
"I didn't think you needed to know," Kuja replied, and walked towards a sliding door on his left. He tried to open it but it was locked. "What do we do now? Break the glass?"  
  
"What else?" Was Sephiroth's reply. He took his Masamune Blade from out of thin air, and struck the glass with the back of the sword. The glass shattered into hundred of pieces. After that, he entered the house, with Kuja trailing from behind.  
  
"What a grand entrance," Kuja murmured. He looked around the house and smirked. It seemed like the house was just struck by a fierce storm. Everything was in shambles. There were shattered glasses on the floor - not only the ones caused by them. The glasses seemed to be everywhere. All the windows and every glass-made thing in the room were broken. It seemed as if some people were having a fight and tried to throw everything they could reach at each other. Kuja suddenly smirked again. "According to my experience, this house belongs to an unhappy married couple."  
  
"Shhh," Sephiroth motioned Kuja to keep quiet. He began to get tired of Kuja's pointless balbbering, "Let's take a look around the house first," he suggested.  
  
Kuja nodded. He walked across the hall into another room, while Sephiroth went down the stairs. The pieces of the broken glass crunched under their feet as they walked. The other room was almost as bad as the room they had gotten into, and there was no one there. So, he proceeded into another room.  
  
Three of the ten rooms he checked were in bad condition. After wandering for about fifteen minutes, he reached the last room.  
  
"Anybody's here?" he asked as he stepped inside.  
  
His question was answered by a flying photo frame. Kuja dodged, and the frame flew over him towards the far wall and shatttered. "Now, what's *that* for?" he turned around angrily to look at a girl about 16 years old with luxurious long black hair. She resembled Garnet a lot. For a moment, he thougt he was really looking at the real Princess Garnet and looked around the room in case Zidane was also there to stop his latest plan. But, of course it's impossible. They can't be coming from Gaia to stop him. they didn't even know that this world exists.  
  
He shrugged off the thought and asked, "Was it because I - we broke your sli-" His words were interrupted by the girl's sudden cry.  
  
"I can't believe it, it's Kuja!!" The girl exclaimed happily, running towards the startled man. She looked like she had just met a long-lost brother. "But. you're wearing Squall's clothes." All of a sudden, her smile faded to be replaced by a frown. "Wait, this is TOO good to be true. Am I dreaming?" she asked herself, pinched her cheeks, punched her head and winced. "Mmm? I don't wake up? Yes!!" She jumped happily, ran towards a drawer and began searching for something.  
  
Kuja was dumbfounded. "Listen, kid-"  
  
The girl didn't appear to hear him. She was so engrossed in searching whatever she wanted in the drawer. A while later she said, "Gotcha!" and quickly ran towards Kuja and gave him a pen and an autograph book. "Um, Mr. Kuja, could you gimme your autograph? Pleeaseee."  
  
Kuja was dumbfounded. *Autograph? Mister?* He shrugged and signed the book. ".May I ask you something?" The girl nodded. "How do you know me?"  
  
"From a game. Final Fantasy IX," she answered. "By the way, I'm Elliana. VERY nice to meet you."  
  
Kuja nodded thoughtfuly at the mention of 'game'. "And. what's about the mess?"  
  
Elliana's eyes became wide as if remembering something. "Oh yeah, now I remember! You see, there was a bunch of villains breaking into my house. I was tied up on the bed. They all left after receiving a phone call, except for one jerk. He's in the toilet. He said he's got some trouble with his stomach, must have eaten something he shouldn't." The girl grinned impishly. It must've been her doing. "He hasn't gone out yet, and it's been 30 minutes. So, I took the oppurtinity to free myself. Thanks to my brilliant brain, I suceeded, and then I heard the glass broke. I thought it was they again. That's why I tried to attack you."  
  
"I see. So, this isn't really the time to take someone's autograph."  
  
"Heh," she smiled. "Are you alone? I heard you talking to someone," the girl said, curious.  
  
Kuja was about to answer when the toilet door suddenly banged open, revealing a bald man with an exhausted face. "What did I eat?" he moaned, rubbing his belly. "Is this your doing, bitch?" he asked, looking at the bed. There was no one there. "What the." Then, his eyes fell on Elliana and Kuja who were standing by the door. "How did you escape?" he demanded, and switched his look at Kuja. "Who are you?"  
  
The girl suddenly laughed for no apparent reason. "Hah! You *don't* know him?" she said with an exaggerated surprise. "Show some respect! This," she pointed towards Kuja, and continued, "is Sir Kuja, one of the greatest bad- guys in history! And for your information, he's going to kick your butt!"  
  
Kuja smirked in delight at the mention of 'bad-guy'.  
  
The baldy burst out laughing arrogantly. "You said that girly thing could kick my butt, eh?" He laughed again before turning to face Kuja, eying him up and down. "Come here, girl."  
  
Kuja gritted his teeth. *Girly thing? Girl?*  
  
"You asked it, you got it, skinny head," he said, shrugging. He considered giving the guy a taste of his Flare Star, or even Ultima, but thought against it. Its force could destroy the whole house. Moreover, he didn't even have enough MP. So, Kuja casted Blizzard on the man instead, and he was instantly covered in ice. Kuja tossed his hair. "Piece of cake."  
  
Elliana clapped her hands enthusiastically. "Awesome!"  
  
Kuja ran his fingers through his silver hair and declared, "That incompetent underling is not capable to dealing with a superior being such as me."  
  
The black-haired girl laughed gaily. "You bet he didn't!" 


	4. Underlings

Hello everyone!! Thanks a lot for the reviews. I really appreciate them ^_^ I hope you'll keep 'em coming. Well, here's the third chapter. Enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy. *sigh*  
  
*********************  
  
Oh no! Earth is in trouble!  
  
Chapter 3: Underlings  
  
Elliana looked wide-eyedly at Kuja, who was smirking prodly at the ice- covered scoundrel he had just defeated. She was extremely relieved - and exhilarated, of course, that he was the original Kuja. She had been worried that he was just a fraud, a fanatic fan of Kuja who went too far as to pretend to be like him. She can't help but kept wondering what brought her favourite bad-guy to a small country like Malaysia - and more importantly, to her own house! If he'd appear somewhere on Earth, it would likely be in Japan, or America or any other bigger countries.  
  
"Uh, Mr. Kuja," she began, but her words were interrupted by a sudden laughter from Kuja.  
  
"Put aside the 'Mister'," he said. "Just call me Kuja."  
  
"Right," Elliana said. "So, Kuja, I thank you for saving me from that man, or as you described it, 'underling'." Kuja nodded in acknowledgement. "But," she hesitated before asking, "What brought you *here*?"  
  
Kuja seemed to be lost in thought for a while. He opened his mouth a few times as if to say something, but closed it again instantly. At last, he said, "It's a looong story." The girl started to protest, but Kuja held his hand to stop any words from her. "You really don't want to know," he told her in a no-more-argument tone.  
  
Elliana sighed in frustration, but she won't give up yet. There were tonnes of other questions that she could ask. "Nevermind. Then, how did you survive after. well, you know."  
  
Kuja finished the sentence for her. "Loosing to Zidane?"  
  
She nodded slowly, afraid it might offend him. Maybe he was, as it took quite a long time for her to get an answer. But the answer really frustrated her.  
  
"It's a looong story."  
  
"Then, tell me, did you come alone. Or are the others with you? I mean Zidane, or anyone else?"  
  
"I'm not alone," Kuja answered.  
  
"Who are you with, then?"  
  
"An acquaintance."  
  
Elliana sighed again. It seemed that she's never going to get a straight answer from him. "What about your clothes?" she asked, looking amusedly at Kuja. "Where did you get it?" It was really surprising to see him wearing *Squall's* clothes. After all, his taste for clothes was quite weird, even outrageous. While Squall's clothes - especially the jacket and belt, were among the things she had always wanted to put her hands onto, and so do a lot of other people. At least, that's what she thought. "It's gorgeous," she complimented, staring dreamily at the clothes.  
  
The silver-haired guy looked at her in disbelief. Then, he snorted - seemingly in disgust. "I think my real ones are a LOT better."  
  
Elliana was uncertain about that. She shrugged, not wanting to hurt her idol's feeling by saying 'no'. "Whatever you say," she murmured and walked towards the frozen man. "Is he going to die?"  
  
"I don't think so. The magic wasn't that strong."  
  
She sighed in relief. The last thing she needed was a dead body in her room. Her house might get haunted by that villain's ghost, or most certainly, the cops. "How long is he going to stay like this?"  
  
Kuja shrugged. "That depends," he said. "But I think an underling such as him would stay frozen for at least 3 hours."  
  
"Cool. I can't wait to see the look on his friends' faces when they saw him trapped in ice," she declared excitedly. As soon as she said those, she heard the sound of the villains' car moving towards the house. "Speak of the devil." she muttered, along with some curses. She looked hopefully at Kuja. "Could you please take care of them?"  
  
Kuja tousled his hair. "No problem," he said. "But I want you to repay me later."  
  
"Of course." Elliana said happily. It was extremely great to have Kuja as a bodyguard. "Let's go, shall we?"  
  
They went out of the room silently, with Elliana leading the way. They walked through some corridors before reaching the stairs, which was located just next to the room where Kuja and Sephiroth had first entered. When they passed the room, the Garnet-like girl stopped to take the leg of a broken chair and some shards of broken glass, which she put carefully inside her thick blue pants. Kuja gave her a questioning look. She shrugged and said, "For protection."  
  
As they descended, they could hear some 'oofs' and 'urghs' and also 'ouchs' from downstairs. Elliana frowned - must be wondering what was happening down there, but Kuja became troubled. It must be Sephiroth who was fighting all those people. He surely didn't want him to finish all of those underlings by himself. So, he quickened his pace and stepped down three strairs at a time and finally, when his anxiety overcame him, he simply jumped down the rest of the stairs, landing just beside his companion.  
  
He scanned the area around him. There were two people littered on the floor. One was unconscious, with blood dripping down the side of his mouth, staining the carpet with his blood, while the other was clutching his stomach, whimpering in pain. There were another seven standing, and three of them had blood trickling down the side of their mouths. Kuja's mouth curled into a satisfied smirk. It seemed that he still got a chance to perform his skills.  
  
"Stay back," Kuja said, promptly stretching his hand to push the other man behind him. "I'll handle this."  
  
Sephiroth gave his companion a hard glare. "No, but thanks all the same. I could handle this by myself." He pushed away Kuja's hand and stepped forward.  
  
"You don't need to trouble yourself." It was Kuja's turn to step forward, and he returned Sephiroth's glare with one just as ominous.  
  
"Nah, *you* don't need to trouble yourself." Sephiroth's glare hardened. "After all, *I* was the one who saw them first."  
  
"You should take a rest," Kuja said, more like a command than an advice.  
  
"I'm not tired, thank you."  
  
"I said, you *should* take a rest." Kuja gave Sephiroth the most menacing glare he could muster.  
  
"I said, I'm not tired." Sephiroth glared back with same menace. And they kept staring at each other for quite some time. Luckily, the villains were too dumbfounded to attack them during their little fight. They were looking uncertainly at each other, wondering what would be the best thing to do in the situation.  
  
Elliana looked in disbelief at the man Kuja had been arguing with. Sephiroth. The Sun must have risen from the west that day, and the pigs must've grown wings and horns must've grown out of cats' heads and. and.  
  
She felt like shouting at that time, and tell the whole world that Kuja and Sephiroth were in *her* house! Still, she can't help but wondered what had brought those two together. It wasn't the right time to ask the two men question, though.  
  
"Guys." she said helplessly. Kuja and Sephiroth were still arguing with each other, while those villains had finally reached a decision - to attack. Two of them were moving separately towards Kuja and Sephiroth's backs, probably trying to make a surprise attack. Of course they'd never succeed. Not with the greatest bad-guys in history.  
  
The first attacker, who was preparing to stab Sephiroth's back with his 12 inches dagger, was suddenly doubled over by the silver-haired guy's swift back kick. With all the breath knocked out of him, he fell limply to the floor, unconscious.  
  
Meanwhile, Kuja's attacker was staring wide-eyed at his companion, apparently paralyzed by shock, and fear. Kuja snickered. "You'd better stop staring at that looser, or you'll end up like him the next second."  
  
That man instantly snapped back into reality. He looked at Kuja warily, and clenched his fist to prepare for his first attack. "What a sissie could do to me, anyway?" he said arrogantly. With an angry cry, he launched himself forward and aimed his punch at Kuja's head. However, Kuja easily caught the man's knuckle, and clenched his fist, breaking the man's bones with a cracking sound.  
  
The poor scoundrel let out a strangled groan, trying futilely to free his knuckle from Kuja's grasp. Desperately, he tried to punch Kuja with his other hand. This time, Kuja gripped his wrist and twisted his hand, dislocating his bones. In seconds, Kuja let go of his fist and threw him over his back and onto the ground.  
  
The man crashed on the floor with a loud thud. Kuja stretched his arm forward; ready to launch his final attack, saying, "No one can ever escape from me unscathed for calling me 'sissy'." Sephiroth flinched visibly at that. "And feel honoured to taste my Meteor." He chanted a spell to summon his magic ability, but nothing happened when he finished his chanting. That instant, he remembered that his MP had gone absolutely *zero*. He froze, his arm still stretched forward. 'What am I supposed to do?' he thought.  
  
Not knowing that Kuja couldn't use magic, Elliana quickly ran to place herself between him and the badly injured man. "Please stop, Kuja. Don't kill him," she pleaded.  
  
She wasn't certain what Kuja actually felt about her plead, as his face was expressionless. But he did let his arm fall to his side, and turned away from the injured man. "Wonder why you need to cherish that underling's life. He wanted to attack you, after all."  
  
Elliana didn't answer. Instead, she walked towards the other men who broke into her house (except Sephiroth) and said, "Buzz off. And don't come back if you cherish your life."  
  
They looked uncertainly at each other before finally made an attempt to move out. One by one, they shuffled past Elliana to the door. However, the fourth; a tattooed man with funny-looking colourful hair, decided to make a difference. He kicked Elliana's wooden weapon out of her reach, lunged towards her and grabbed hold of her neck.  
  
Kuja stepped forward to help her, but was stopped by a warning from the tattooed man. "Stand back," he commanded, "or I'll break her neck." He tightened his grip on Elliana's neck as if to prove his words, and dragged her after his companions.  
  
"Stop, or you'll regret this," she warned between clenched teeth.  
  
"I've got nothing to regret." The tattooed man snickered at her, continuing to drag her away.  
  
"I warned you," she said, and promptly took out a shard of glass from her pocket and cut his wrist, gushing out a fair amount of blood. With a yelp, the tattooed man let her go, pressing his wrist to stop the flow of blood at his wound."I told you to stop, but you didn't listen. Now look what happened to you." Her tone was of a mother scolding a stubborn boy.  
  
"Shut up, bitch!"  
  
"You should learn to listen to other's advices." Calmly, Elliana turned to face the other scoundrels, throwing them a challengeful glare. "Leave my house, or we'll kick your ass."  
  
For a moment, no one moved, except Kuja, who was walking towards the raven- haired girl, whistling in admiration. "You have quite a lot of courage, girl," he complimented, sliding his arm across her shoulders in a brotherly manner.  
  
"Well, you know me," she said, and burst out chuckling childishly. Then, she felt her face growing hot. She can't help it. That's what always happened when she was being complimented - only by someone she likes, though. No matter how hard she boast off in order to prevent herself from blushing, she'd always end up that way.  
  
Sheepishly, she turned her face away from Kuja to hide her red face. That's when she saw one of the scumbags Sephiroth had defeated before pointed a gun to either her, or Kuja's direction. It was hard to tell.  
  
"Look out!" she shouted in alarm, pushing Kuja away as quickly as she could.  
  
A gunshot rang in the air.  
  
"You have quite a lot of courage, girl," the man that shot Elliana said, mocking the tone Kuja had used before. "But you've got a brainless head."  
  
A spray of blood gushed out of Elliana's stomach. Her eyes went wide. She was having difficulty to believe what had happened to her. She's been shot, and there's a bullet in her body. Real bullet. Not another one of those elastic rubber bullets she used to get shot with back when she was little.  
  
A sudden surge of pain swept through her, and she instinctively clutched her stomach. She felt all her energy drained out of her, weakening her legs, and causing her to fall to her knees. In the agony, she took a peep at her stomach to see it covered with her blood, soaking her shirt and her palm. All of a sudden, she felt like the world was spinning around her, and everything around her began to fall into darkness.  
  
************************* That's the end of this chapter. Well, from now on, I could only update twice, or worse, once a month. It's because I have to go back to my boarding school tomorrow. *sigh* I hate school. (Do you) I hope you don't mind, and would still read this puny fic of mine. Till then, bye! 


	5. BANG!

The fourth chapter, finally. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy da' chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kuja, Sephiroth or any other Final Fantasy-related things in the story. I own Elliana, though. But Amelia. she's not actually mine. Not entirely. Why? *Thee hee hee.*  
  
*****************************************  
  
Oh no! Earth is in trouble!  
  
Chapter 4: BANG!  
  
Kuja was holding Elliana, his face totally serious. He reached out his hand to feel the girl's pulse. "Dead?" Sephiroth asked, his face intent. Since the day he met Kuja, he had never seen that guy's face so serious before - of course he had known him for only a month or so.  
  
Kuja shook his head and lowered Elliana's unconscious body as gently as he could. He tousled his hair with his hand. "I'm getting bored," he said with his usual flaunting tone. "Why don't we terminate these underlings as soon as possible?" he suggested, rising to his feet.  
  
Sephiroth nodded in agreement. Slowly, he moved towards the person responsible for the girl's injury, who was looking up at the silver-haired guy in fear. "You don't try to shoot me, meaning, you're out of bullets." His lips curled into a sneer. "Anyway, how did you wake up?" he asked. "No one had ever recovered that quickly before."  
  
The man lying on the floor laughed, trying to hide his fear. "You must've grown weaker or I'm too strong for you," Even as he said those, Sephiroth could see that he was trying his best to ignore the pain in his stomach, where he had gotten a massive punch earlier.  
  
"Really?" Sephiroth said, amused. He delivered a swift kick at the man's chest, sending him flying a few meters away. "What d'ya think? Have I grown stronger now? Or, have you grown weaker?" The man never got the cahnce to answer Sephiroth's question. As soon as he reached the floor again, he was back to his state of unconsciousness.  
  
Sephiroth turned to look at the reamaining four scoundrels. "Can I handle them all?" Kuja asked, tossing his hair.  
  
"Do as you wish."  
  
"You got my gratitude," Kuja smiled his infamous evil grin and put himself in a fighting stance. "Who's first?"  
  
All of them attacked at the same time. Kuja snorted and regarded them calmly. When they were only a couple of meters from him, he quickly unsheathed his weapon - the Tiger Heart - or whatever the computer called it, from its invisible scabbard. All four of them stopped abruptly, eyeing the blue crystal-like weapon fearfully. They're either afraid of the vicious gunblade in Kuja's hands or his ability to suddenly pull it out of thin air.  
  
"Why chicken out?" Kuja asked, laughing arrogantly. He looked at them expectantly; hoping at least one of them was brave enough to face him. He motioned for them to come forward, but, to his dismay, all of them ran off towards the door at the speed of lightnings. "Cowards!" he called after them, and then quickly turned to Elliana. Her face had turned ghastly pale, even paler than Kuja's.  
  
Frantically, he reached for his pocket and took out a Hi-potion and made her drank all of the bluish-green liquid. A few minutes later, the effect of the potion began to take place. Elliana's pale face gained some color to it, though her breath was still weak.  
  
"We should get her to the hospital." Sephiroth said and began to walk to the door.  
  
"I guess so." Kuja took Elliana in his arms and carried her to the door. "How do we get there?" He asked as he walked after Sephiroth. "And more importantly, *where* is the hospital?"  
  
Sephiroth stopped walking. "Beats me," he said innocently.  
  
Kuja fell to the floor. "I thought you knew!" he accused.  
  
"It's not like I've been here before."  
  
"Then what's all that confident talk about?"  
  
Sephiroth was just about to answer when, "Elle!!" A cry came from the direction of the door.  
  
Both of them looked up to see a brown-haired woman with a panic-stricken face running towards them. Her long hair was tied neatly into a long ponytail. The most important thing about her was the fact that she looked exactly like Aeris. Sephiroth froze.  
  
She ran towards Kuja, and shook Elliana's unconscious body. "Elle, wake up! What happened to you?" She looked up at Kuja and demanded, "What did you do to-" Her words stopped abruptly, and her eyes became wide with surprise when she realised who was standing before her. "How. Why. What. When."  
  
Due to her shock, she was unable to finish any of her questions. She looked at the other man, apparently hoping to get an explanation from him. Instead, her eyes got even wider, and she finally fainted.  
  
"Geez. What's wrong with her anyway?" Sephiroth mumbled, half-shocked and half-amused at the brunette's reaction upon seeing him.  
  
"Wake her up. I think she's our only chance to get us to the hospital."  
  
Sephiroth shrugged, and moved towards the brown-haired girl. "Hey," he called, shaking her, gently at first. When she didn't bother to regain her consciousness, Sephiroth got quite annoyed, and pulled her nose.  
  
It was worth the effort. The brunette woke up instantly, though there was a bit of anger in her fire-blazing eyes. She was about to choke Sephiroth, but her eyes grew wide, *again*. "Sephiroth? What are you doing in here?"  
  
Sephiroth looked at the girl toughtfully, wondering how she knew him. But of course it wasn't a right time to ask. "I'll explain later. Take us to the hospital. A girl's been shot."  
  
The brunette gasped. "Elle!" She quickly ran out of the house. "Quick, follow me!" They shuffled through the door and followed her into a bright red Skyline-GTR. Sephiroth went to sit beside the driver's seat, while Kuja sat at the back seat, with Elliana's head nestled on his lap.  
  
Without warning, the Aeris-like girl started the engine and sped off at more than 100 miles per hour. Both Kuja and Sephiroth were thrown to their seats by the sudden impact. "Slow down, will ya?" Kuja said, gripping the seat in attempt to stable himself.  
  
"I need to be as quick as possible," the brunette replied.  
  
"Are you a proffesional racer?" Sephiroth asked, looking out of the car window. "I'm impressed by your skill." Everything that he saw outside the car was a blur. Despite the fact that he was in a high risk of getting into an accident, he was feeling sort of exhilarated. He felt like he was riding a rollercoaster. "What's your name?"  
  
"Amelia," the girl replied. "And, no, I'm not a proffesional racer. Not in the real world, anyway."  
  
"Owh?" Sephiroth arched an eyebrow questioningly.  
  
Amelia laughed. "I could drive quite good in racing games. I always got the first place. So, you could say that I am a professional racer, though only in games," she explained. "That's why I enjoy speeding in the real world too."  
  
"That's not a very good hobby you have, miss." Kuja muttered.  
  
Amelia simply smiled grimly. If it weren't for her injured sister, she would have been laughing her heads off by now. A lot of people said that to her. "Can't you cast cure or something to close her wound?" she asked hopefully.  
  
" Of course we can," Sephiroth answered. "But if we do, her skin would be enclosing the bullet inside her permanently." Amelia opened her mouth to say something. "And don't tell me to take it out. I'm not a doctor. She might lose even more blood in the process, and die."  
  
Amelia sighed. "Nevermind then." Then, she stepped on the gas pedal, and the car sped off at 110 miles per hour.  
  
*  
  
It took them only five minutes to get to the hospital - with two police's cars following after them, only to be left behind, thanks to Amelia's driving skill. Elliana was immediately sent to the emergency room, with busy-looking doctor and nurses trailing after her. Amelia could only watch silently as her sister disappeared behind the door.  
  
"I hope she'd be okay," the brunette said, turning reluctantly from the door to face the two silver-haired men. "She got here quite late. If anything ever happened to her." Her words were left unfinished as she buried her face in her hands, trying her best to stop herself from crying. She loathed crying, especially in front of other people.  
  
Kuja and Sephiroth exchanged glances, signalling for each other to do something right, but none of them could think of doing anything good. Their ego was simply too high for them to comfort a crying woman. Anyway, that's one of the things the bad-guys never did.  
  
A few minutes passed since Amelia concealed her face in her palms. "Now," she said, looking up to look at Kuja and Sephiroth. All traces of sadness were gone from her face. "Just tell me. What the hell brought you two here, *together*?"  
  
Thus, the chapter ends. It'd be another two weeks before I could upload again, I think. School-life is really tiring, especially if you're in boarding school. *sigh* 


	6. truth

Ahh. 5th chapter is up! Something important is revealed in this chap.  
  
Disclaimer: Final Fantasy, or anything that's realted to it, is not mine.  
  
********************************************  
  
Oh no! Earth is in trouble!  
  
Chapter 5: *Truth*  
  
Kuja and Sephiroth looked at each other, motioning the other to answer Amelia's question. There was silence for 10 minutes. Both of them were busy thinking what they should say.  
  
"I'm waiting for the answer." Amelia said, tapping her foot impatiently on the floor.  
  
Both Kuja and Sephiroth looked at each other again. Sephiroth had found the best solution - to escape. He checked his weapon to ensure that the stop materia was there, and then casted the spell on the brunette. "Shall we run?" he asked.  
  
Kuja shook his head. "You run if you want, but I won't. Elliana saved my life, so I owe her something. I need to repay her kindness."  
  
Sephiroth didn't know wether he was supposed to laugh or gape in surprise. So, he did neither. "Never thought *you* have that kind of attitude," he said, and at last decided to stare wide-eyedly at Kuja, and then grin.  
  
Kuja looked abashed. Of course he *could* have that kind of atitude. He also has feeling. But he was absolutely sure he's gone soft. He must find a way to cover that, though. "She's my fan," he said, shrugging. "She's been hurt because of me. The least I could do is to stay with her till she is fully recovered."  
  
"Yeah, right," Sephiroth said, ending the topic. Somehow he knew that was not the real reason. "What should we tell Amelia about why we came here?"  
  
Kuja pondered that for a while. A thought finally came to him, and he snapped his fingers in triumph. "Do you remember the Time Compression caused by that Ultimecia from Final Fantasy VIII?"  
  
"The time when everything got mixed up?" Sephiroth said and suddenly began to chuckle. "Of course. You know what? When it happened, I saw this old man with long white hair, his face all wrinkled. In his hand was a long cool- looking sword that looked kinda like my Masamune Blade. There was another old guy in front of him. He had spiky hair. If it weren't for the white hair color and wrinkled face, I'd swear its Strife. He was also holding a sword - it resembled Ultima Weapon. Then, they shouted what it seemed like a battle cry, and began to charge forwards at each other."  
  
The silver-haired guy paused for a while to let out another chuckle. "Then, there was this cracking sound, and they both held their backs, groaning. That's when two grandmas came, each pinching the men's ear, telling them to stop their endless brawl. From what I heard, it's been happening for 50 years!" He shook his head in disbelief. "I'd give a thousand gils to whoever that could tell me who those two old boys are."  
  
"Then you owe me a thousand gil," Kuja said, grinning.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Kuja's grin grew wider. "The two old men you saw were no other than Cloud Strife and." He paused for a while to see the reaction on the other guy's face, which was a mix of surprise, disbelief, anxiety and curiosity. "YOU! You were looking at yourself in the future."  
  
"Wha." Sephiroth thought of a thousand words to protest, but nothing was able to escape from his mouth. Perhaps it was because he suddenly realised the truth of Kuja's statement. "I don't believe you."  
  
"I don't care wether you believe it or not. A fact is a fact," Kuja said, trying to stop his grin. "Whatever it is, you owe me a thousand gil."  
  
Sephiroth wanted to protest again, and once again, his mouth failed him.  
  
"Just put that aside first," Kuja said. "So, you knew about the Time Compression. It's possible that Amelia also knew about it too, judging from the fact that she and her sister played Final Fantasy. That's how they knew us in the first place."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Just tell the girl that we were here because of the Time Compression. Tell her we're sucked into a 'black dimensional hole' that brought us to this world." Kuja smiled at his brilliance. That was a *really* great plan he had thought.  
  
"You might be right." Sephiroth said thoughtfully.  
  
"Right about what?" It was Amelia. It seemed that the stop spell had worn off.  
  
Sephiroth looked a little shock by her sudden recovery, but he smoothly covered it with a lie. "Kuja's right. We need to tell you the truth about how we ended up in your world."  
  
Amelia arched an eyebrow. For a moment, she looked suspicious. Those guys were definitely hiding something from her."How?"  
  
"The Time Compression," Sephiroth said matter-of-factly. "When it happened, both of us were sucked into a 'black dimensional hole' that brought us to this world."  
  
"Wow. I didn't know the Compression affected the whole worlds!" Amelia exclaimed in surprise. Then she suddenly sighed. "I wish it brought *me* into your world rather than you into my world."  
  
"I guess you're not lucky." Sephiroth shrugged.  
  
"Yeah." Amelia sighed and sat on a chair nearby. A lot had happened that day. As long as she could remember, it was the first time Elliana had ever been injured that badly, but Kuja and Sephiroth's appearance at her house was the greatest event in her life. Their explanation earlier sounded somehow not right. There's no doubt they're lying, and she could've sworn they had stopped her using their spell. But, if they didn't want to tell her the truth, she's not gonna pry it out.  
  
"Where would you two be staying?" she asked.  
  
Sephiroth and Kuja looked at each other. "Dunno." Kuja replied, shrugging. "I think we'd manage to find a cave of some kind."  
  
"The only cave I know around here is already used as a religious place."  
  
"We'll find an inn, then." Sephiroth said.  
  
"And pay the fee with your Gil?" Amelia said. "We use Ringgit here. The innkeeper might've never even heard of Gil before, unless they play Final Fantasy, of course. Why don't you stay for a while at my house? In case you haven't noticed, I have plenty of unoccupied rooms."  
  
"Why, how very kind of you to invite us," Kuja said sarcastically. "We'll accept your offer."  
  
"That's what he's been hoping all along." Sephiroth murmured, and Amelia laughed.  
  
********************  
  
"Who do you live with?" Sephiroth asked as Amelia parked her car at the pavement of her house. "Apart of you sister, I meant. I don't remember ever seeing anyone else."  
  
"I live with my sister. As for the servants, I think they must've gone hiding somewhere. That's what I told them to do in case those people attack my house." Amelia said.  
  
"You mean that wasn't the first time?" Kuja asked.  
  
"The ninth, actually."  
  
"What do they want? Money?" Sephiroth asked her.  
  
Amelia didn't answer. "Let's get into the house. I'll show you your rooms." She got out of the car and walked straight to her house without looking back.  
  
"She's hiding something," Kuja observed thoughtfully.  
  
"So do we. If she doesn't want to tell us, let's not bother her," Sephiroth said.  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
When they got into the house, Amelia was talking to an old woman with a motherly face. The scoundrels they had defeated earlier were already gone, and the house was perfectly tidy. It seemed like nothing bad had happened there. Kuja wondered whether the sliding door that Sephiroth broke was already replaced.  
  
As they approached the two women, a maid came towards them. "How can I help you, good sirs?" she asked politely.  
  
"Nothing." Kuja told her. The maid nodded and went on with the task she had been doing earlier. Apart from her, there was another few tidying up the living room.  
  
As soon as Amelia finished talking to the old woman, she turned to face Kuja and Sephiroth. "Those scoundrels are already arrested. The police came just after we left."  
  
"Did anybody die?" Kuja asked. "I'm not sure if I accidentally killed any of them."  
  
"Most of them were badly injured, but they survived."  
  
"'Ch. I should've hit them harder," Kuja said grudgingly. "What about the guy who shot Elliana?"  
  
"He's not dead yet, if that's what you want to know," the old woman said. "Oh, sorry for interrupting your conversation. I'm Mrs. Anna. Nice to meet you, young lads."  
  
'Young lads?' Kuja thought. No one had ever called him by those words before. "It's a pity he's not dead yet. One of my fans would be really glad to go to his funeral." Kuja said. "Is he going to get a more severe punishment that the rest of his friend?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Then I'd better take care of that myself. Do you happen to have the address of his jail? I'd like to pay him a little visit. He should get paid for what he had done."  
  
"Ease your anger, young man. Nothing good would come from it." Mrs. Anna smiled warmly at Kuja. "And I'm sorry, I don't have the address."  
  
"Nevermind, then."  
  
"Shall we go to your rooms now? Mrs. Anna had prepared several rooms you could choose from," Amelia said. "Let's get upstairs. See you later, ma." She kissed Mrs Anna's cheek and went to the stairs.  
  
"She's your mother?" Sephiroth asked.  
  
"No, she's the head servant here. She raised me and my sister since we were little. That's why we call her ma."  
  
When they got upstairs, Amelia showed them the rooms they could choose. Kuja chose the room which he and Sephiroth had broken into earlier that day, and Sephiroth chose the one next to it.  
  
As they waited for Elliana's recovery, Sephiroth, Kuja and Amelia grew closer to each other. Although they had only met for a few days, it seemed like they've known each other for years. Kuja and Sephiroth had forgotten their plan of world domination, and instead, thought of staying there forever.  
  
****************  
  
Meanwhile, in a nameless place, two cloudy lights shrouded together, one was emitting a soft blue light, while the other pulsated with an iridescent light.  
  
"Everything went as what had been destined. We've succeeded in our task." A soft, melodious voice said. The sound was coming from the blue light.  
  
"Yes," another voice said. The sound was a chorus of various different voices, which was emitted from the iridescent light. "But only for now."  
  
*****************  
  
  
  
Elliana felt herself floating. Strangely, she couldn't feel any kind of liquid around her, not even the slightest breeze. It seemed like she was floating in nothingness. Soft murmurs from thousands of voices filled her ears. Instead of being annoyed, she found herself filled with calmness. She opened her eyes to see what lied around her, but only found endless darkness. She knew she was dreaming.  
  
After what it seemed like eternity, the murmur stopped. She opened her eyes and looked around her. The sun was shining so brightly that she had to squint a few times to get adjusted to the light. She was standing in a street of a small village. Around her, the villagers were chattering happily, while the children were playing some elaborate games of theirs, running and laughing at each other. Deep down in her heart, she knew she had heard those laughters before, had witnessed the scene around her, and had lived in the peaceful village. Not only in dream, but also in real flesh. Seeing the cheerfulness of the village, she suddenly felt a smile formed subconsciously on her lips, and the next thing she knew, she was laughing along with the kids.  
  
Then, a little girl who resembled her came running to her. The girl smiled, and motioned her to come with her to play whatever she had been playing. Elliana returned her smile, and let her hand being led away by the little girl. For the first time in her life, she felt the kind of peace and happiness she had never felt before.  
  
All of a sudden, dark clouds began to move rapidly towards the village and covered the once brightly burning sun. Everything turned gloomy. Wild winds came from the clouds and blew the village apart. People screamed and ran in every direction to escape the chaos that had befallen the village. Elliana looked up at the dark clouds that hung threateningly on the village. She cursed them for ruining her moment of happiness. As if responding to her curse, the clouds began to pulsate, and finally revealed a huge, devillish- looking eye. It stared down at her in pure hatred, consuming her soul, slowly sinking her into a world of drakness, deeper and deeper.  
  
Her eyes jerked open and she quickly sat up, her heart pounding loudly.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Huh?" Elliana turned to the direction of the voice, and saw Kuja looking at her - somewhat intently. "I-I'm just fine. I had a dream, that's all." She looked around her, and then at the bandage on her stomach. "It seems that I'm stuck in a hospital."  
  
"Naturally." He said and took a newspaper, holding it in front of his face so that she couldn't see the relieved expression on his face. He had been sitting by her bed for approximately 5 hours that day, waiting patiently for her to return to consciousness.  
  
"How long have I been stuck here?"  
  
"Three days."  
  
Elliana sighed. Being stuck in a hospital was among the things she hated most. "I hate the food here. Were you the one who sent me to this place?"  
  
"Me, Sephy and your sister."  
  
"So, you've seen Amelia," she looked over Kuja's shoulder, but there was no one else in sight. "Where are the others?"  
  
"Finding something to fill their bellies."  
  
"How 'bout you?"  
  
"I'm not hungry," he replied, still holding his newspapers in front of his face. This time, he was trying to hide his wince when his stomach growled.  
  
"I don't know that *Kuja* had such a high interest on newspapers."  
  
Kuja didn't answer.  
  
"Hey, why don't we go over to the cafeteria and seek them out?" Elliana said, rubbing her stomach, which had just growled recently. She winced. "My stomach is quite empty, too."  
  
"No way," Kuja said with a tone that usually used by parents to scold a naughty kid. "You're staying here. Doc said, if you move too much, your wound would reopen. And that will lengthen the amount of time you have to spend here."  
  
Elliana sulked at his words. "Since when did *Kuja* become so protective?"  
  
"Since a little girl got shot because she tried to save him."  
  
Elliana stared at Kuja in disbelief, not trusting her ears. She was wondering whether it was her eyes or ears that got problem. Perhaps the person sitting before her was not Kuja. "Wow. Never thought *that* could be coming from you. You must have changed a lot, or maybe there's something wrong with your brain?"  
  
Kuja didn't bother to answer, or got angry. She might be right, there must be something wrong with his brain. By the way, behind the newspapers, he was busy cursing himself for slipping those words.  
  
"I've got an idea!" Elliana said suddenly, snapping her fingers. "Why don't you cast your cure spell on me? That way, I'd be outta this place in no time!"  
  
Kuja put away his newspapers, finally. "I won't."  
  
"Why? You owe me something 'coz I had saved your ass."  
  
"It would make the doctors suspicious," he paused for a while to let Elliana understand his point. "Need me to explain?"  
  
She shook her head. And sighed. Of course he can't use magic on her. The doctors would *surely* 'smell something fishy' if an almost-dead girl suddenly walked out of the bed, fully recovered in just a few minutes.  
  
"Whatever it is, you still owe me for saving your life," Elliana said.  
  
Kuja wanted to say that he actually owed her nothing as he had also saved her life, but decided not to. He didn't know why, it's just his instinct. "What'd you want me to do?"  
  
"Hmm." she considered for a while, but came out with nothing. "I'll tell you later."  
  
"Fine." Kuja shrugged. There was a long silence before he broke it with a question, "What did you dream about just now? At first, you were smiling, then, there was a look of horror on your face. After that, you were cursing. Something about a damn eye."  
  
Elliana's face became serious as she retraced back her dream. It wasn't the first time she had had that kind of dream. It had started since her 16th birthday, which was three months ago. However, it wasn't so clear before, and she never came to the 'big eye' part yet. She struggled to find the right words to describe the dream, but she couldn't find any. For some reason, something inside her was preventing her to tell anyone about it, especially Kuja.  
  
All she could say was, "I don't know."  
  
"Nevermind. Just be sure to tell me when you know."  
  
Elliana nodded. "Alright. But pease, tell me how did you get to this world? And why?"  
  
"Ask your sister. She knows the *truth*." Kuja said, wearing his infamous lopsided smile.  
  
  
  
Quite long, isn't it? I've got some spare time 'coz it's school holiday!! Woohoo!! But I've got tonnes of homeworks.. *sigh* 


End file.
